Flayed Man's Folly
by thebearstew
Summary: One thousand years ago, The House Greystark rebelled with the Boltons against the Starks of Winterfell. Through the course of the war the House of Greystark was wiped out, with the exception of one. Torrhen Greystark fought against his own family in service to the Starks and during a battle outside the Dreadfort, he defeated Lord Bolton and his heir both, in single combat.
1. Chapter 1

**One thousand years ago, The House Greystark rebelled with the Boltons against the Starks of Winterfell. Through the course of the war the House of Greystark was wiped out, with the exception of one. Torrhen Greystark fought against his own family in service to the Starks and during a battle outside the Dreadfort, he defeated Lord Bolton and his heir both, in single combat. Afterwards, he was granted lands and a keep on the Stony Shore and was given the Bolton's valryian steel sword by the King of Winter. He redubbed the sword "Flayed Man's Folly", and took Bolton's daughter to wife. From that day henceforth the second oldest male in their line of succession, be them a brother or cousin to the current Lord Greystark, would be the personal body guard to the King of the North, and would wield Flayed Man's Folly. A tradition that continues, even after King Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen.**

 **The most recent being Jaxon Greystark, who was never supposed to be the wielder, and only became so after the Mad King burned Lord Rickard Stark and killed his older brother Artos Greystark, and his uncle Canas Greystark for refusing to confess themselves traitors for slaying eighteen men between them, when the King's men tried to take Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon. He rode south with Lord Eddard Stark and showed his prowess at the Battle of the Bells, slaying the Hand of the King Jon Connington in single combat , saving the life of Denys Aryyn, and crossing swords with Ser Barristan Selmy at the trident, and living to tell the tale. After reclaiming Flayed Man's Folly at Kings Landing, he rode south with Ned Stark to the Tower of Joy and there he slew Ser Oswell Whent in single combat and saved Lord William Dustin's life from Ser Gerold Hightower by holding him off long enough for Howland Reed to stab him in the back of the neck. He refused offers of lands in the Vale, a knighthood, and a place on Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard to return home, for he was weary of war and wished to live out his days in peace.**

 **He served at Winterfell, married and had a son, unfortunately his wife died in the birthing bed. Six years after Robert's Rebellion though, he took up his sword again to aid in putting down the Greyjoy Rebellion. He fought on Pyke, protecting Lord Stark and slaying many ironborn, once again turning down a knighthood and a place on the Kingsguard to return home and raise his son a good strong lad named Case. He also began training his nephew, Canas Greystark, who was sent to Winterfell to foster, to be the next wielder of Flayed Man's Folly, and protector for the heir to Winterfell Robb Stark. Jaxon Greystark's story in nearly at an end, soon he and his brother will pass on the Greystark legacy to their children, and he even though he knows his nephew is hot tempered and occasionally arrogant he is loyal to his liege lord and his family and would do anything to protect them.**

 **The following story will follow the perspectives of:**

 **Canas Greystark- 18**

 **Jenny Greystark- 12**

 **Horas Greystark-16**

 **Case Greystark- 15**

 **Canas, Horas, and Jenny are the children of Jon Greystark, Lord of the Stony Shore. They have an older brother who will appear, and their mother is Lord Wyman Manderly's sister. Case Greystark is Jaxon's son and he and Horas are best friends and nearly inseparable. Canas is considered the best swordsman at Winterfell, with the exception of his uncle, though his uncle knows he will soon one surpass him.**

 **Our story begins on the day King Robert arrives at Winterfell…**

 **Chapter 1: The King's Arrival**

 **Canas Greystark**

"Father, mother" Bran Stark was yelling as he ran, "the king is her- OOF." He collided hard with Canas Greystark and landed on his butt in the dirt.

"Gods Bran," said Canas, "I know you're excited but at least watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry Canas, I should be more careful"

"No need to apologize lad, someone has to tell Lord and Lady Stark and who better than their own son?" said Canas, "quickly now or someone will beat you to it."

"Want to race me there?" asked Bran.

"No, I have to find my uncle and tell him they're here now. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he's over there in the training yard."

"Thank you, now you better hurry."

Canas watched as Bran ran off, his direwolf trailing at his heels, Gods it was getting big, they all were, soon little Rickon would be able to ride his. As he walked through Winterfell, it never ceased to amaze him how big this castle was. Much bigger than his home, Stone Keep on the Stony Shore, no Winterfell was his home now, and it would until his dying day. It was his job as the Wielder to defend Lord Robb, to his last breathe, something his uncle had drilled into his head since day one. _Protect him, he had said, not only from blades and men, but also from himself._

There was his uncle, fighting four men at once as it was his regular training regimen. He made Canas do the same, although he was only up to three men, his uncle made fighting four look easy. Dodging, blocking, striking with accuracy and precision, he made quick work of three of them, so that there was only one left. Jory Cassel rushed in high to attack his uncle, and seemed like his uncle swayed slightly to the side, and while Jory's momentum carried him past he struck him hard on the back, and when Jory hit the ground, Jaxon Greystark's sword was at his throat.

"Well fought Jory," said Jaxon as he helped him to his feet, "you got overeager to win the fight and overextended yourself at the end, but otherwise you did fine."

"Aye," said Jory, "I'll beat one of you Greystark's one day."

Jaxon let out a hearty laugh as he clapped Jory on the shoulder, just as he noticed Canas approaching. "Ah nephew! Want to spar? You could always use the practice," he shouted followed by a roaring laugh. Slightly annoyed Canas said, "No time, King Robert is almost here uncle."

"Shit, guess I'll have to meet him smelling, knowing Robert he'll probably laugh though, nothing can be done about it now. I'll change clothes now at least," Jaxon then turned to Canas and asked, "You mind telling Ned I'll be along in a short while?"

"Of course uncle, I'll be sure to let him know you need time because you smell like shit and need a minute. You are getting quite old I'm sure Lord Stark will understand," joked Canas, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

His uncle laughed whole heartily, "Not so old I can't kick your arse lad, now be gone with you, and don't forget to wear your sword, purely ceremonial, but important. Where do you stand to defend Robb?" Jaxon asked his nephew.

"Behind and to the left," Canas replied.

"Good, now hurry. We have dithered here too long already."

Canas nods, then turns and begins running up to his room, thanking the Gods that his room was on the bottom floor of the castle he ran in and saw his sword was exactly where he left it, laying across his chest at the foot of his bed. It was a simple weapon, castle forged steel, it was straight and slightly heavier than a regular longsword. His uncle had told him it was because Flayed Man's Folly was lighter, that this sword would make him able to swing it faster, make him more deadly. He also decided to put on a doublet that had his family sigil, a bloody longsword on a field of grey. He made sure his sword was secure at his side and made his way towards the courtyard. When he was almost there he came across Robb and Theon walking in the same direction.

Theon was laughing in that annoying laugh he always did, Gods that laugh irritated him. Growing up on the Stony Shore he had always been raised to never trust ironborn, they were all murderers and rapists. However, Robb trusted Theon so Canas begrudgingly held his tongue and kept his eyes on him. _One day, one day that bastard will betray Robb. Keep your wits about you lad, and when you sense it's about to happen, don't hesitate._ His uncle had told him that, shortly after he had first arrived at Winterfell. Angry that Robb was always taking Theon's side, the cocky bastard had always started it.

Canas pushed those thoughts from his head as he walked up behind Robb and took his place behind him and to the left. "Look Robb, your shadows here. Here to protect you from the many dangers in Winterfell." Theon said with a smirk. Gods he wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"Shut it Theon, Canas is simply doing his job as is his family tradition," he them glanced at Canas and said, "I'm sorry Theon's being an ass, he's just still mad after the trouncing you gave him in the sparring ring last week."

"Greystark got lucky Robb, he's lucky I was still a little drunk from the night before," said Theon.

"Luck had nothing to do it Greyjoy," replied Canas, "If you spent as much time practicing as you did chasing whores, you might become half as good as me."

Theon whirled around angrily, "Care to say that again?" he said beginning to raise his voice.

"ENOUGH", shouted Robb, "You will not do this today, not in front of King Robert. The two of you will behave yourselves understand?"

Theon looked insulted that Robb would order him, but Canas simply nodded and said, "Of course Lord Stark," Theon began to open his mouth again to speak, but Robb beat him to it.

"I said enough Theon, alright? The two of you, please just don't fight, at least for today."

Canas and Theon both nodded, and continued walking with Robb, until Theon looked back and mouthed at Canas, _I'll get you one day Greystark,_ he then winked and kept walking.

 _You will try,_ thought Canas as they emerged into the courtyard and took their places, waiting for King Robert to ride in through the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To answer some questions before we continue, the Boltons are definitely alive, Roose and Ramsay have a huge part to play in this story. If you stood on the battlements of the Dreadfort and saw your older brother and father cut down by the same man in a matter of minutes, you'd be willing to seek terms too. The Greystarks at the Wolfs Den were the main branch, while this family is descended from an extremely distant branch, and Torrhen Greystark had no interest in the Wolfs Den since he had never been there and would you turn down a big grant of land?**

Chapter 2

Horus Greystark

He could see Winterfell in the distance, after two weeks of riding he was going to finally see his brother and uncle. He turned slightly back, so he could look behind him at his cousin. Case was looking excited, after fostering at Stone Keep for seven years, he would finally get to see his father, who he had only been able to see sporadically since he left Winterfell at the age of eight. Horus and Case were often mistaken for twins, they both had the same round faces, they were both of average height, and they both had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The only differences were Case, had let his hair grow long so that hung almost over his eyes, and Horus had the beginnings of beard outlining his jaw.

"It's so big", said Horus, the awe unmistakable in his voice.

"Aye", replied Case, "you should see it when it snows, it's truly beautiful."

Horus nodded in acknowledgement as they continued to ride closer to the castle. He was anxious to see his brother and uncle, after all he hasn't seen them for two years, and he was very interested in seeing if the rumors were true. These rumors had been spreading that his brother, was the best swordsman in the North, he had to see this to believe it. However, to see his brother was not the only reason he was riding to Winterfell.

His father had sent him to pay his families respects to King Robert, his father was too sick to travel, and his older brother, Beren, the future lord of the Stony Shore, had a heavily pregnant wife who would give birth any day now, so he had refused to leave her side. So it had fallen to the third son, truthfully Horus didn't care he was so far out of the line of succession, he much preferred, riding, shooting his bow, sword practice, and fucking the fisherman's daughters; to boring things like holding court, and getting married.

Horus was so lost in his thought he just now noticed how close they were to the gates, and as he and Case began to ride through them, he was stopped by a Stark guardsman.

"What's your business in Winterfell?" the guardsman asked.

"Here to see Lord Stark and King Robert, I'm Horus Greystark," started Horus.

"And I'm Case Greystark, and we're also here to see my father and cousin," finished Case.

The guard nodded slowly and let them pass, they rode towards the stables, they handed off their horses to a giant of a stable boy, the poor simpleton could only say one word "Hodor". Horus took a look around, seeing if he could spot a familiar face, and since there were only two in all of Winterfell that were familiar he didn't see any, so he began looking for his second objective. _You will try to woo Sansa Stark._ _She'll have auburn hair and lovely blue eyes,_ his mother had told him _, I've heard she loves songs of knights and heroes of old, so be that knight and hero._ Knights, how stupid that concept was, yet his mother, who was born a Manderley, insisted her sons be knighted. So Beren had been, two years ago on his eighteenth nameday, and so would Canas as soon as his cousin Wylis traveled to Winterfell to do it. He didn't fully understand why his mother wanted him to attempt to woo Lady Sansa, he was a third son, and would inherit nothing, but his mother was insistent that it be him.

There, he saw his brother, who had noticed him as well and was walking towards him, Canas pulled him and Case into a fierce hug. He wasn't much bigger than them, but Gods was he strong.

"Gods Canas," said Horus, trying to catch his breath after the bone crushing hug, "what have you been doing? Carrying around horses, instead of riding them?"

Canas lets loose a big laugh, "Our uncle is a harsh task master when it comes to fighting," he replied, "anyway, it's so good you both are here, hopefully this means I won't have to sit next to fucking Greyjoy at the feast."

Case raises his eyebrow and asks, "Lord Stark lets that ironborn scum sit at the table with his family? And my father had nothing to say about it? Gods how can you be in his presence every day without killing him?"

"It's difficult," replied Canas, "they all trust that wretched shit Greyjoy, especially Robb."

"It's only a matter of time until he betrays them," said Case, "And I when it happens I hope you're there to cut off his traitorous head."

"Aye," replied Canas, "hopefully Robb will come to his senses one day."

Horus didn't say anything, maybe they were both wrong about Greyjoy, and maybe they were both right about him, maybe they were both wrong. He didn't care about Greyjoy and didn't understand the automatic distrust by his brother and cousin. Eddard Stark was the Lord of Winterfell, and if he trusted Greyjoy that was good enough for him. His brother then began to lead them to his chambers so they could prepare themselves for the feast, they hadn't shaved or bathed for a couple of weeks so Canas asked the servants to draw water for two baths. When they were finished they shaved their own faces, oddly it was something their father had always insisted on, he didn't believe in allowing anyone that close to your neck with a razor. When they were finished they put on the nice clothes they had brought, their family sigil on the chest, and Canas led them to the great hall, where they took their seats at a table close to the main dais where the Starks, and the King and his family would be sitting.

They began to walk into the hall, first King Robert and Lady Catelyn, Gods that was the King? He looked nothing like the stories his father had told him about the war, he was quite fat and had grown a beard, probably to hide multiple chins. Horus shook his head in disbelief as Lord Stark and the Queen, Cersei Lannister walked into the hall, she was pretty, he wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her. Then it was the youngest who walked in next, Horus believed he was named Rickon, he stopped at a table near the door, until whoever he spoke to ushered him on.

"That's Jon Snow," Canas told them, "Lord Stark's bastard."

As Robb Stark entered the hall with Princess Myrcella on his arm, Horus said to his brother, "Jon Snow looks more like his father then Robb Stark."

"In a way," replied Canas, "but if you spend time with Robb, you'll notice how much he looks like his father."

Horus nodded his acknowledgement and looked back towards the door, and that's when he saw her. She was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen, Sansa Stark glided into the room on the arm of the crown prince, she was batting her eyes at the prince, obviously enamored with him, yet Horus never noticed. The way she walked, smiled, her eyes, her auburn hair, he was completely in love with her in seconds. That was the day Horus Greystark swore off whores and fisherman's daughters. From that day until his last day, he swore he would love Sansa Stark with all his heart and he was determined to win her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes I am aware that Horus is a third son and his chances with Sansa are slim to none, but it's the beginning of the story. Let me get further into the narrative before you start making judgements and assumptions. One other thing before anyone asks, you will only get chapters from the viewpoints of the four main characters I named at the beginning and one chapter from Jaxon's perspective and maybe one from Beren's. This is all about the Greystarks anyway back to the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Case Greystark**

He looked over at his cousin Horus, staring with his mouth agape at Sansa Stark, the bloody fool. He elbows Horus hard in the ribs, Horus gasped in pain and whirled on Case, eyes burning with anger.

"Close your mouth you damn fool!" said Case, "it's agape enough for a duck to fly into."

"I'm sorry," said Horus, shaking his head in disbelief, "she's just so beautiful."

"You mean Sansa Stark?" said Canas in disbelief, "that will never happen brother, best push that silliness out of your head now, stick to fisherman's daughters."

"No more whores and common women for me brother," said Horus, "I will win her heart then her hand."

Case watched as Canas slapped the back of Horus' head, HARD, and scolded him.

"Horus, it will never happen, push those thoughts from your mind or I'll clout you again," he said, "She is the eldest daughter of a great lord, and you are the third son of one of his vassals. You're destined to marry a youngest daughter, or the daughter of a landed knight."

"If it is so impossible brother," said Horus, "then why would mother tell me to attempt woo her."

"Because our mother is a fool at times," said Canas, "she gets her head all wrapped in her crazed ambitions, best forget it and move on. I'll send Beren a raven, I've had enough of her schemes, we're all men grown, and she needs to stop meddling in our lives."

Horus looked like he was going to speak when Case cut him off, "Cousin, I love your mother like she was mine own, but she schemes a bit too much for my liking, let it be."

Horus nodded and looked away, so Case, believing it was done turned his attention elsewhere looking for his father. He hadn't seen him for years and he hoped' when they were reunited he wouldn't be disappointed. He turned his head left and right searching the hall and couldn't see him, disappointment was beginning to prod forward from the deep recesses of his mind, until he heard a voice behind him.

"I sent my boy to my brother to become a man," said Jaxon Greystark, "well lad, are you a man?"

Case hung his head in shame. "No father, I can ride and fight well enough, but I'm not man yet. I haven't lain with a woman or killed a man, I'm sorry father."

Case felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head, his father locked eyes with him. "Laying with women and killing doesn't make you a man," said Jaxon, "the fact that you admit you have farther to go means you are more of a man then many in this hall."

Case swelled with pride, and jumped up to hug his father. The two embraced as they both laughed, Case and Jaxon had the same laugh, and the same good natured personality. The two were alike in many ways, and got along fairly well. Case understood why his father had sent him to foster with his uncle, he couldn't be as rough on his son as he was on his nephew when it came to training with a sword, so he had asked his brother to teach him. His uncle had told him he had the same raw talent with a blade as his father and his cousin, and that made him hopeful that he could fight side by side with them in battle, and show the world the name Greystark was a name to be feared.

"Son," said Jaxon, snapping Case out of his thoughts, "I have something I want to ask you."

Case nodded, "What is it father?"

"Ned was asked to be Hand of the King by Robert," said Jaxon, "and it looks to me like he'll accept, so I'll be heading to Kings Landing, and I was hoping you'd like to go."

"Me, go to Kings Landing?" asked Case. "I've always wanted to see the city, but what would I do there?"

"Enjoy the city, enter tourneys, go to brothels, it doesn't matter to me son," said Jaxon, "just so much that father and son can spend time together, besides Ned and his children could always use another skilled sword to defend them."

Case was ecstatic that he'd get to go to Kings Landing, however he didn't want to leave Winterfell and the rest of his family behind. Then Canas spoke, "Cousin if you don't go, I'll punch you so hard you'll think you're there anyway."

Case and Jaxon both laughed, "I guess my mind was made for me," said Case, "I'll go father."

Jaxon beamed in pride, "Good, I look forward to our adventures in the capitol together," he then turned to Canas and told him, "nephew there is no more I can teach you personally, the rest you'll only learn fighting men in real battle, you will stay here and do your duty, defend Robb Stark alright?"

Canas nodded at his uncle, Case knew if his father said someone was good enough, then they were more than good enough. Jaxon Greystark was not a man who gave praise lightly, anything complimentary from him you should take seriously. Horus looked a bit sad that his cousin was going and asked, "Can I go too uncle?"

"No lad, you'll stay in the north," Jaxon said his smile fading, "your father would flay me if I took you, besides that your father's sickness is worsening, Beren will need you when he becomes lord."

Horus nodded and gave Case a look they had given each other many times before, that said, _you get to have all the fun._ Case laughed and slapped his cousin on the shoulder, his father sat with them then and shouted, as the feast was begun, "Enough sadness and serious talk! Let's eat 'til we shit and drink 'til we puke!" Everyone around them that could hear him gave a hearty shout as they picked their mugs filled ale and began the best of a feast, the drinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jenny Greystark**

 **A/N: Answering a question, if you look into like I did, no lord has actual claim over the Stony Shore. Many claim they do but none ever go there to do exert their claim, and it's isolated from much of the north and prone to raids by the Iron Islands so few would want it. Also, sorry it took so long to update, I have real life stuff that comes first. Think someone stole my idea but it's too early to confirm it.**

Jenny was angry, angry at her father, angry at her mother, angry at her brothers, and angry at her cousin. How dare her brother and cousin make her stay at Stone Keep, while they got to go off to Winterfell, meet King Robert, see her uncle, and if they had an adventure, she'd never forgive them. She had tried to slip away the day they left and follow them the day they left, unfortunately, her cousin Case was the best woodsman in the North and noticed she was following them after only an hour. They didn't even listen to her! They just took her back to Stone Keep and her mother confined her to her room until further notice.

Jenny crept quietly to her door and opened it quietly, poking her head out to see if the guard was still there. Sure enough, there stood one of their guardsman Artos, watching her poke her head out.

"Milady, your lady mother told me you are not to leave your room," he said, a smile on his face.

"I'm not leaving my room," replied Jenny, "I'm just having a look around."

"Well milady, you best go back in before your brother happens along, we both know how his temper is."

Jenny slammed her door in a huff, Beren's temper wasn't that bad, he was always loud being angry just made him a tad louder. So, she sulked for a few more days, refusing to talk and all of her meals being brought to her room. Then, four days after her exchange with Artos, there was a knock on her door, and when she didn't answer, the door was pushed open and her eldest brother stepped in. Beren Greystark was a tall man, he had seen twenty namedays and was over six feet tall and he had big powerful looking shoulders. His hair was the same color as Jenny's, dark brown, and they both shared the same piercing blue eyes, in fact the only Greystark without them was Canas.

"Jenny," said Beren, while he furrowed his eye brows, "you can't sit in here the rest of your life, and refuse to speak to anyone."

"It's not fair!" shouted Jenny, "I wanted to go to Winterfell, and none of you would let me!"

Beren laughed, which didn't improve her mood, "You are three-and-ten," he replied, "too young to be traveling across half the north with just your brother and cousin, and father is not well, I need you here."

"For what!" Jenny yelled, "You have mother and your wife to help you!"

"My wife is heavy with child and mother, if she isn't scheming she's constantly by father's side, worrying about him. You are strong Jenny, if something happens, you'll need to run the household."

Jenny started to cry, and Beren pulled her into a tight hug, "I don't want father to die," she whimpered.

"Neither do I," he says holding her tightly, "but we have to be strong for mother, it won't do her well to see you sobbing."

Jenny nodded and tried to smile, Beren gave her a big squeeze and let her go. Jenny and her oldest brother had always been close, despite the age difference they had always gotten along quite well and they had the same personalities. Both with quick, red hot tempers, yet there humor was just as quick, both with obnoxiously loud laughs.

"Alright," said Beren, "I think you've suffered long enough, you can leave your room."

Jenny jumped up and hugged him again, the first thing she was going to do was go for a ride…

"But," said Beren, "you cannot leave the castle, and no riding your horse."

Jenny screamed in rage and punched Beren in the chest, which only caused him to laugh.

"Why?!" she demanded.

"Because mother insists you still be punished, and your possible betrothed will be here any day now and I want him to see you as a lady, not all sweaty and riding a horse."

"I have a suitor?" Jenny asked, "Who? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes and we didn't tell you because we weren't sure how you would react."

"Depends on what he's like, he better not be some southern lord that's older then father, or gods forbid soft."

Beren cracked a big smile at her and winked, "I wouldn't worry about that sweet sister, Umbers aren't known for being soft."

"I'm to be betrothed to an Umber?" asked Jenny, "Which one?"

"The only one I'd allow to take your hand," replied Beren, "The Greatjon's heir, the Smalljon."

"Is he handsome?" asked Jenny, "Is he big and strong like the Greatjon?"

"I don't know if he's handsome," replied Beren, "but he's certainly big and strong, those Umbers have giant blood in them."

"Well," said Jenny, "we'll see if he'll do, if I don't like him, I'll just have you throw him out."

Beren laughed loudly and held out his arm to her, "We'll see when he gets here in a couple of days, until then I shall escort you my lady to see our father. I believe you'll brighten his spirits as lovely as you look."

Both of them laughed as they stepped outside her room and made their to their father's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Canas**

 **A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, it's really hard to write from the perspective of a teenage girl. I forgot to mention that the ages of some of the characters have been upped a couple of years, for example, Robb is 17, and Sansa is 14, etc. Mostly because it will make my writing make more sense, and later on will help with the plot. I know now no one stole my idea because I asked them, and if you're going to nag me about something small like who owns the Stony Shore then don't read it. I'd prefer to send a personal message to this person, but they're reviewing as a guest, so no idea what to do but put it in this author's note.**

Bran had fallen, they didn't know how, he was such a good climber. He was asleep and Maester Luwin didn't know if he'd wake, and if he did he would never walk again. Canas couldn't help but feel that if he'd been there, he could've saved him, somehow. Robb told him he was being foolish, that there was nothing he could've done, and he had to separate Canas and Theon because when they heard the news, Theon had smirked and Canas had broken his nose.

Lord Stark had gone south that morning, Bran was supposed to go with him, he was going to be a knight, and now he would be a cripple. Lady Catelyn had refused to leave his bedside, and so, much of the responsibilities of running Winterfell had fallen on Robb's shoulders. Watching Robb slowly become the Lord of Winterfell everyone had known he would one day be, made Canas think Lord Eddard would be proud of his eldest son. Canas' uncle and cousin had left with Lord Stark to Kings Landing, before he had left his uncle had told, _there is nothing more I can teach you of swordsmanship, the rest you can only learn in war, and I pray to the Gods you'll never have to experience that lad._

As Canas walked through the godswood, his favorite place to think, he couldn't help but feel a vague sense of dread, like Bran's fall was the beginning of worse things to come. As he continued to walk, he could hear someone crying, and then suddenly came across little Rickon sitting with his direwolf Shaggydog. So Canas approached him, when suddenly Shaggydog jumped up and started growling at him.

"Rickon, are you alright?" asked Canas, while he was being wary of the direwolf.

"Go away," said Rickon, "leave like my mama and papa did."

"Your mother didn't leave Rickon, she's still here," replied Canas.

"SHE DID LEAVE!" screamed Rickon, "SHE'S NOT HERE! SHAGGY MAKE HIM GO AWAY!"

Suddenly Shaggydog came at Canas, teeth bared and snarling, Canas, in that moment thought he was going to die. He would have, if it wasn't for Grey Wind, who came charging out of nowhere, and knocked Shaggydog aside, and when Shaggydog tried to attack Grey Wind, he pinned the black wolf down and made him subservient. Out of the woods came Robb walking right up to Rickon, grabbing his little brother and promptly putting him over his knee and spanking his bottom hard.

"Do have any idea what could have just happened?!" asked Robb, his anger evident in his tone. "If Shaggydog had hurt or, Gods forbid killed him?! I'd lose my friend and you'd lose your wolf, and father and I would have to placate Canas' father and uncle."

"Sorry," said Rickon, tears streaming down his face.

"Go to your room," commanded Robb, "mother and I will speak to you later. Canas, come with me, it's time we speak to my mother about Rickon."

Canas was still recovering from the incident that occurred, slightly amazed and wondering if Robb had followed him into the godswood. Still he wiped the nervous sweat that had gathered on his forehead and followed Robb out of the godswood and into the keep. They went upstairs to Bran's room and walked in.

"Mother, you can't stay up here with Bran all day," said Robb, "Shaggydog would've killed Canas if I hadn't been there with Grey Wind."

"Just leave me be, Robb, just leave."

"No mother, Bran will wake up, but you being here won't make it happen any faster."

"Robb… just go…" said Catelyn tears forming in her eyes.

Before Robb could reply, Canas had looked out the window and saw what looked like…

"FIRE! Robb something is on fire!" exclaimed Canas.

"I'll handle this, Canas stay here with my mother and Bran."

"Robb," said Canas, "I'd be more useful out there, then in here."

"No one is going to attack me and you can't defend me from fire," replied Robb, "I want you here in case the fire spreads, so you can carry Bran to safety."

Canas nodded and Robb ran out, Canas looked at Lady Catelyn as she knelt by Bran's side, then walked towards the window and looked out at the fire, seemed like it wasn't too bad, but what would he know? Suddenly, he heard a voice from the doorway and turned around.

"You're not supposed to be here, no one is supposed to be here," the strange man said, "it's a mercy, he's dead already."

As the man pulled a dagger, Lady Catleyn shouted "NO!" and rushed him. The man punched her hard, knocking her down, but while he was distracted, Canas tackled him to the ground and began punching every bit of the man he could reach. Until the man lashed out with his dagger and cut a deep slash in Canas' arm, then while Canas gasped in pain the man rolled him over and began to push down on the dagger he aimed at Canas' chest. Canas cursed himself for not having a weapon with him, the one time he thinks he won't need it and this happens, if he was going to die then he would last as long as he could, long enough so this bastard wouldn't escape. As he held the man's arm up, the dagger an inch from his chest, Canas closed his eyes and prepared himself.

Suddenly the man was being pulled off, Canas sat up and saw Bran's direwolf pulling the man by his leg, and when the man swiped at the wolf, he jumped back and then chomped down on the man's arm causing him to drop the dagger. Canas picked it up and then grabbed the man by the collar, pushing the dagger against his throat.

"Who sent you?!" yelled Canas, "Who sent you, you wretched piece of shit?! Answer me or I'll let the wolf finish what he started!"

The man looked in terror at the wolf staring at him, teeth bared and growling. "It was the blonde haired prince! Joffrey was his name! He paid me a bag of silver to kill the boy, please don't kill me! I'll go the wall, I'm sorry."

"No," said Lady Catelyn, as she began to sit up, blood trickling out of a wound on her forehead, "you tried to kill my son, Canas, let the wolf have him."

Canas nodded and let the man go, then pushed him at the wolf. The wolf leaped at the man, knocking him down and ripping his throat out.

"Why would Prince Joffrey send someone to kill Bran Lady Stark?" asked Canas, as he stood there in disbelief, he's a boy of ten! Why would anyone want him dead?!"

"I don't know Canas," replied Catelyn, "but I will go to Kings Landing and get answers. This will not go unpunished, no one threatens a she-wolfs cubs. No one."

Canas could see the look in her eyes, and he knew soon, it would be war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Case Greystark**

 **A/N: Here we are another chapter, speaking of why they killed the man instead of keeping him alive. They obviously will regret it, but neither of them were thinking clearly and when emotions run high you make stupid mistakes. *cough* It will come back to bite them *cough***

South of The Neck, Case had never been south of The Neck. Didn't seem all that different to Case, the grass was green, the sky was blue, it was like everywhere else he'd been. The people though, the women seemed more fragile, the men pranced around with their clean shaven faces and their prissy little mouths spouted all kinds of hateful things about the Northman. Not his father though, all these southron men seemed to either fear or respect his father, or a combination of the two. He knew what his father had done in the wars he'd fought in, but never from his father himself. His uncle Jon had told him all the stories, and once when he met Lord William Dustin, the man had regaled him of the time his father had saved his life.

Case didn't want always be known as "Jaxon Greystarks son" he wanted to be remembered in his own right, and maybe he could do that in Kings Landing. So as they rode south Case still made sure he practiced his riding and swordplay, whenever and with whomever he could, and sometimes he let Arya Stark tag along. He'd known the girl for years, grew up with her before he was sent to foster with his uncle, and he'd always admired her spirit. So he had no problem playing with her and teaching her what he knew of swordplay, and in return she let him have fun, something he rarely got to do these days. They were becoming so close in fact, Lord Stark had asked him to protect his daughter in the south, as her sworn shield of sorts. Which caused Arya to complain how she didn't need his protection, but eventually relented, on one condition. He was forbidden from calling her a lady.

That day they had stopped at Darry, for King Robert to drink, feast, and fuck more serving wenches, while he and Arya had met a young son of a local butcher. Mycah was the boy's name and they had all become fast friends, playing at sword with him down by the Ruby ford, or near it, Case doubted this was where the battle took place, but searched for rubies with Arya and Mycah regardless, with Mycah saying if he found one, he'd buy a horse, armor, and a sword, and earn a knighthood. Now, Case was sitting in the shade by the bank, leaning against a tree, watching Arya and Mycah fight with sticks, neither was very skilled, but their enthusiasm was admirable.

"I'll get you!" shouted Mycah, "I'll be the greatest knight that ever lived!"

"Never!" responded Arya, "For Winterfell!" was her battle cry, as she renewed he attack with more vigor.

Case laughed loudly as he watched, this was a good day, bright and sunny and not too hot, and they were having fun, fun he'd only had before with Horus. That is until he saw Prince Joffrey and Lady Sansa walk, the look on the Prince's face made Case uneasy, something was about to go wrong. He stood and walked over to Arya and Mycah, preparing himself.

"What do we have here?" asked Joffrey, a sneer on his face, "Lady Arya and some peasant boy playing with sticks."

"Go away," replied Arya, "we were fine without you here."

"Arya!" exclaimed Sansa, "show Prince Joffrey the respect he deserves!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, Lady Sansa, Your Grace," said Case, trying to get control of the situation before it got out of hand, "Mycah, go home, and Arya, I'll take her to Lord Stark and tell him of her lack of manners."

"No," said Joffrey, "it's quite alright, she is just a child, children say foolish things, but you boy, you attacked Lady Arya. What kind of man would I be if I didn't protect my betrothed's sister?"

"I didn't attack her milord, we were only playing."

"I'm not your lord, I'm your prince," said Joffrey, "and you're just some peasant boy that wants to be a knight."

"I'm sorry m- my prince, I won't do it again, I'll go and work in my father's butcher shop, I'll never pick up a sword ever," the fear in Mycah's voice was quite evident.

"Pick up your sword butcher's boy," said Joffrey as he drew his own sword.

"It's not a sword my prince, only a stick," replied Mycah, as he shook with fear.

"And you're not a knight pick it up," commanded Joffrey.

Mycah looked at Case, his eyes begging him for help.

"Your Grace," said Case, "there's no need to hurt the boy, he's learned his lesson."

"Be silent you northern shit!" shouted Joffrey, "I am the Crown Prince, and will do what I want, and don't worry," he said as he pushed his sword against Mycah's face, drawing blood. "I won't hurt him, much."

Arya rushed forward, and struck Joffrey's arm with her stick, causing him to shout in pain. Mycah bolted, while Joffrey swung his sword at Arya. She barely dodged it, and before he could swing again Case had his own sword out and easily blocked the blow. Joffrey, realizing what happened, attacked Case, swinging his sword wildly. Case easily blocked all his swings, and when the prince overextended himself, he knocked the sword out of his hand. Joffrey fell down and was about to get back up when Arya's wolf, Nymeria, out of nowhere ran up and growled at him, causing the prince to piss his pants. Arya laughed at him pointing at his wet breeches, causing Joffrey to run off, Sansa running after him, calling for him to slow down.

"That was amazing," exclaimed Arya, "you trounced that pompous ass! You're a really good swordsman."

"I'm not that good Ayra," replied Case, "my cousin is much better. And that was ill done Arya, hitting him, then laughing at his shame. We're going to pay for that."

"Why?" she asked, "he attacked us."

"And the queen won't care, I'll be lucky if my head isn't put on a spike."

"King Robert won't let tha-"

"And Queen Cersei has his balls in a vice, we best head back now and get this over with."

As soon as they got back, they were both seized by Lannister guards as soon as they got back to Castle Darry and brought before the king and queen.

"You two, attacked your future king, my son," said Queen Cersei, "and the punishment for that is death.

"Quiet woman," said King Robert, "we'll wait until Ned and Jaxon get here, and here their side of the story."

"No," replied the queen, "Clegane, kill them both, we'll give Lord Stark their heads."

"Touch my son Hound, and you'll taste the folly," the voice came from the back of the room, and Case looked behind him to see his father and Lord Stark walking forward.

This was not the father Case knew, the man that strode up had a fire in his eyes Case had never seen before. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked as if he was ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"You dare?!" snarled the Queen, "I will have your head too, you insolent wretch!"

King Robert let out a booming laugh, "I wouldn't try that Cersei, with the exception of Ser Barristan he'd cut right through all the other Kingsguard, and your Lannister guards. Ned, Jaxon, I don't expect it is as bad as my son and this woman say it was, let's hear your children's side of the story."

So they told the whole story, from beginning to end, Case and Arya's stories sounding exactly the same, and when it was Joffrey's turn, he told a grand tale of how he had valiantly defended Ladies Sansa and Arya from the butcher's boy and the direwolf, which made Case jealous so he attacked him and beat him so savagely he's lucky to be alive.

"Bring forth a maester," shouted Jaxon, "if my son had beaten him he wouldn't be able stand right now, have him examined, see if he's really as injured as he claims."

"Aye," said Ned, "the prince doesn't look like he was savagely beaten."

King Robert turned to Joffrey, his face darkening in anger, "Very well, send for the maester, he will examine my son for these injuries he claims to have."

"The other Stark girl was there," said the Queen, "we should hear her side of the story before we just assume what happened."

Sansa was brought forward, and then the Queen asked her what happened in a sweet voice, a voice that Case had thought she was incapable of doing. "I didn't see, i- it all happened so fast," said Sansa, the fear in her voice evident.

"Liar!" shouted Arya, "LIAR LIAR LIAR!"

She rushed towards her sister and would've attacked her if Case hadn't grabbed her. Jaxon stepped forward and spoke then, "Ned, Your Grace, may I ask Lady Sansa a question?"

"Go on then," said King Robert.

"Lady Sansa, did the butcher's boy attack you and Arya, along with Nymeria?"

"N- No, he didn't attack us! He and Arya were playing and Nymeria was sitting with Case!"

Then Ned steps forward, "Your Grace, this proves that the prince is lying, let my daughter and Case go."

"Aye Ned," said the King, "you're right, take Joffrey to his room Ser Meryn, I'll be up there later to deal with him," Ser Meryn whispered something to the King then causing him to shout in anger, "NO HE DOESN'T NEED TO SEE THE FUCKING MAESTER, GET OUT! I'm sorry for all this Ned, I need a drink and a woman."

As the King left, the Queen began to follow, then she turned back and gave Case a cold look, a look that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Case!" shouted his father, "come, now."

Case followed him outside towards the stables, and saw Lord Stark and a couple of guards with Arya, her direwolf loping behind her.

"Father what's going on?"

"You and Lady Arya are going back to Winterfell," said Jaxon, "you won't last very long in Kings Landing with the Queen wanting you both dead."

"Yes father," replied Case, hanging his head.

"I'm proud of you son, you've done well, keep protecting Lady Arya and make sure you both get home in one piece."

"Of course," replied Case. What kind of trouble could they possibly get into?

"One more thing," said Jaxon as he unbuckled his sword belt, and handed Case Flayed Mans Folly, "take it to your cousin, it's time he wielded it and I will not risk losing it in Kings Landing."

Case stared at the sword in wonder, then realized something. "Wait, why would you get rid of your sword? How will you defend Lord Stark without a sword?"

Jaxon laughed, "I have a spare, son, not valyrian steel, but good steel nonetheless, it will do the job."

Case nodded and began preparing his horse, wrapping the valyrian steel sword in a blanket and strapping it to the back of his saddle. Lord Stark had purchased a cart for Lady Arya's trunk and for her to ride in, something that aggravated her to no end.

As Case mounted his horse and prepared to ride, his father spoke to him again. "Son, I love you and I am proud of you, take care of our family. Don't let Horus' temper get the better of him, and make sure Canas doesn't get a big head, that boy- man, now. Will be better than me, just don't let him know it, not yet."

"Yes father."

"Oh and one more thing, if you see your uncle, tell him… tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough…"

"What do you mean?"

"A story for another time, now, go."

Case nodded, though confused and spurred his horse forward through the gates of Darry, he turned his head around to look at his father, and his father was walking away. That was one thing about Jaxon Greystark that aggravated some to no end, the man never looked back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: The way I envision the characters, Canas or Horus would've killed Joffrey without a second thought. Case is a much calmer head and thinks before he acts. The story is so happy now, but, it's going to get real sad. Most of you will hate me. Thank you to Greywing101 for naming Beren's wife, thank you to JaegerCryptic, .737, mpowers045 (your review made me laugh out loud) for the reviews, and to Vasun05 thanks for the offer, but I'm going to try to write the fights myself.**

 **Jenny Greystark**

Her brother had returned to Stone Keep, without Case who had gone south with his father and Lord Stark. They were anxiously awaiting Smalljon Umber, who was supposed to be arriving that day. The prospect of marriage had never really bothered Jenny, as long as her husband was a good man and didn't just treat her like a brood mare. Besides she knew if he mistreated her, Canas would teach him a harsh lesson. He had always been the most overprotective of her, in fact once when she was six, a stable boy had pushed her down and Canas had beat him to a bloody pulp. She missed him more then she missed anyone else, he had been gone so long and it would've been nice to have him here when she meets her possible future husband.

Suddenly, Artos, her favorite guardsmen and Canas' good friend walked in through her open door. "Milady, your father wishes to see us."

"Us?" asked Jenny, "Why both of us?"

"I don't know milady," replied Artos, "but we best go now, he's waiting."

Jenny nodded and followed Artos, her father's health was failing, and no one knew what was wrong, the master said he wouldn't last until winter, which couldn't be long off. As they walked, Artos looked more and more nervous, she doubted he was actually in any trouble, her father seemed to love Artos like a son and always made sure he was well taken for, giving him a horse, teaching him how to fight, giving him lessons with the maester, and placing him in the household guard. One more thing about him was interesting, he had the Greystark piercing blue eyes. They arrived at her father's room, and Artos knocked, "Come in," a weak voice said from inside and they entered. Beren and Horus were in there standing by the bed.

Jon Greystark was never a big man, but he looked even smaller lying in bed, constantly coughing and too weak to stand for very long, the once great lord was a shadow of his former self. "Jenny, come closer," he said trying to sit up, Artos rushed over and helped him, using pillows to help prop him up. "My beautiful daughter," he said weakly, "you've always been so stubborn, like your mother, and I'm sorry I won't be there on your wedding day."

"You'll be there," said Jenny, trying not to cry.

"No my child," he replied, "it will be in two years and I won't make it that long, but I didn't call you both here for sadness, we are here for something else. Artos, I have something I need to tell you, and my children will witness what I say and vouch for you."

"Milord… I hope I haven't disappointed you…"

"Artos, you never have, I haven't been able to give you everything I wanted to, but I can tell you the truth. Artos Snow, you are not some orphan boy I took a liking to all those years ago, you are my nephew, your father was my younger brother Artos Greystark who died in Kings Landing. You are his bastard son, and of Greystark blood, I would've told you sooner, but my wife feared you would try to usurp Stone Keep from our children, if I legitimized you like I planned, but her heart has softened as you've grown and she's realized her foolishness."

"Milord, I don't want any of this," said Artos, "I'd be a terrible lord and I would die to defend you and your family."

"Our family," corrected her father, "and I know you would Artos, you are your father's son through and through."

Beren stepped forward then, "A letter came for father today from King Robert cousin," Beren held out the letter for his newly named cousin, "you should read it."

Artos took the letter and began to read, Jenny saw his widen and his mouth drop open, "I've been legitimized?!"

"Aye," said Beren, "from this day henceforth your name is Artos Greystark, you now have our name and our blood. One other thing cousin, I name you castellan of Stone Keep."

"Milord, I… I am not worthy of such an honor."

"Nonsense Artos, you're the best man for the job, I'd only trust family to protect my wife and child."

"Yes milord," replied Artos, "sorry milord."

"And one more thing," said Beren as he furrowed his brow, "enough of this milord nonsense, we are family, call me Beren, or cousin whichever you prefer."

Artos nodded and hurried off, probably to tell his mother who worked in the kitchens, which all of a sudden made sense to Jenny. She looked at her brothers, Horus who was smiling and Beren who was letting out a hearty laugh, then her father…

Something was wrong, her father's breathing was quickening and getting weaker. Beren was yelling at Horus to get the maester, he put his hands on their father's shoulders, begging him not to die. Jenny was frozen in fear, she couldn't move, couldn't make a sound, she was too stunned to even cry as her father took one last ragged breath and passed on to the next world. Beren let out a shout of rage and punched the bed, tears streaming down his face just as Horus and Maester Qarson rushed into the room. Beren looked up and began moving towards the maester, murder in his eyes, and would've killed the maester then and there if Jenny hadn't stepped in between them.

"BEREN," came a voice from the doorway, "STOP, it was your father's time to go, he wouldn't want you hurting Maester Qarson for something he had no control over."

Jenny turned and saw her brother's wife Juliana Flint, walk into the room; a short woman, she was the same height as Jenny, but a strong one, one of the few who could reign in Beren's fierce temper. She had long lustrous brown hair, and green eyes. She was heavily pregnant, with the maester saying she would give birth any day now. Jenny's mother had told her the main reasons they had chosen her for Beren, were her no nonsense way of doing things and the calming effect she had on people, something useful to have around Beren.

"Beren," said Juliana as she reached up and touched his face, "your father was a great man, and a great lord; but he wasn't going to live forever, he is with the Gods now, we should prepare for his funeral. Jenny, go tell your mother, bring her here, family should all be together in times like this."

Jenny nodded, tears streaming down her face, her mother was in the rookery, sending a reply to a letter Canas had sent her several days ago. As Jenny walked up to the rookery her mother was walking out the door. Wylla Greystark was a Manderley by birth, her brother, Wyman was currently the lord of White Harbor. She was strong, intelligent woman; her hair once black as night, was now streaked with grey, and she looked ten years older than her forty namedays, her pale green eyes looked at her daughter quizzically, one of her eyebrows raised, "Jenny? What's wrong child?"

Jenny couldn't speak, all she could do was continue to sob uncontrollably, her mother, realizing what was wrong, wrapped her in her arms. "It's happened, hasn't it child? Jon has finally passed."

Jenny looked up at her mother and nodded, her mother began to cry, holding her tightly as they both sobbed, "I loved that honorable fool, as frustrating as he could be, I loved him. How could I not? We had four strong, good children together. Children that will go on to be great, did he at least legitimize Artos before he passed?" Jenny managed to get out a choked, "Yes," before resuming sobbing. "That is good, stubborn man was not going to die until he told Artos the truth. At least he was comfortable, and surrounded by loved ones, he's in a better place now.

Jenny nodded against her mother's shoulder as they both stood there and cried, and that was where Beren and Horus found them, and all four of them stood there together, crying and hugging. That is until a servant came running up, "Lord Beren, Lady Wylla, the Smalljon is here!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Thank you to Greywing101 for the review. This chapter I wrote my first actual fight, and I'm kind self-conscious about it, so as always constructive criticism is always welcomed and feel free to ask any questions.**

 **Canas Greystark**

Tears were streaming down Canas' face as he hacked a straw dummy to pieces, he was angry, sad, unsure of what he could do. His father had died and he wasn't there, he was a failure; he couldn't save Bran, Lady Catelyn didn't trust him to accompany her to Kings Landing, and Robb was angry at him for killing the assassin hired to kill Bran. So mad in fact, he'd only spoken to him once since it happened, to yell at him for injuring some guardsmen in the training yard that were sparring with him. Killing that assassin was a damned foolish thing to do, but this wasn't the first time his anger had gotten the better of him.

That fucking squid Greyjoy, with his gods damned smirk, lording over him constantly how he dropped so far in favor, Canas wanted to carve that fucking smirk off Greyjoy's face. The queen's brother, the dwarf Tyrion Lannister, had come through Winterfell about a week ago, Robb hadn't allowed Canas to sit next to him, instead, Greyjoy was given the honor, while Canas had to stand in the back of the room. The imp had given Bran a wonderful gift, a saddle that allowed him to be able to ride a horse, finally something to brighten the boy's spirits. Canas stopped swinging his sword and leaned on the post that once held the straw dummy, tears still coming out of his eyes, remembering something his uncle had told him. _Anger is a good thing lad, if you know how to use it. When my father and brother died, I wanted to kill every Targaryean I could get my hands on, I channeled my anger, instead of lashing out at random. Lashing out will just get you killed, save the anger for a killing strike._

So Canas stopped, being angry wasn't going to change anything, it wouldn't bring his father back, or prevent Bran from falling, it would only make him look like more of an arse. That's when he noticed Hodor walking over to him, why would the simpleton be walking to him? All he could say was his name, until he realized the big stable boy was carrying Bran on his back. "Canas! The saddle's done I can finally go riding!"

"That's great Bran," replied Canas, "did you come here just to tell me that?"

"No, we're going outside the castle and Robb wants you to come along."

"Alright, I'm coming."

Canas put his sword back in the sheath and buckled his sword to his waist, grabbing his cloak as he walked away throwing it over his shoulders and fastening it on. Following Hodor and Bran to the stables, and walked over to his horse. Saddling him up, then feeding him an apple as he stroked his head, he had received Traveler as a nameday present when he had left to foster at Winterfell, he had named him Traveler and the stallion was a war horse through and through, big, strong, and surprisingly fast. They had a strong trust between man and animal, and were so attuned to each other by now they seemingly moved as a single unit, so much so Canas had trouble riding other horses.

"Traveler is looking good Canas," said someone from the doorway, Canas turned to see Robb walking into the stable, "he's a good horse, the two of you are a good team."

"Lord Robb," said Canas with a bow.

"Stop," said Robb, "I've never made you bow before, and I'm not about to start now. Look, I'm sorry for being such an arse to you, I can't really say I wouldn't have killed that man too. You've always been a good and loyal friend, and I let my emotions get the better of me."

"So did I my lord," replied Canas, "I should've kept the man alive for further questioning."

"My mother told me she ordered you to kill him, and told me I was being a fool for blaming you, and don't start with that calling me 'my lord' stuff, I've never made you do that either and I won't start now."

The two friends looked at each other and smiled, and that was the end of it, when you've been friends as long as they had, that's all you needed. They didn't speak as they both mounted their horses, they didn't get a chance to, as Bran was so excited he couldn't stop jabbering on and on about how great it was he could ride again and how he wanted to go faster. Canas couldn't help but smile at the lad's enthusiasm and it did help that it was actually a lovely day for a ride.

When they had ridden far enough into the woods they entered a clearing, where Robb and Canas dismounted, "Alright Bran, ride as much and as fast as you want, but don't leave our sight," said Robb. Bran nodded eagerly and began galloping around the clearing, Canas and Robb both burst out laughing at the boy's excitement and cheers of excitement.

"Canas, I know what you want to ask me," said Robb.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Canas.

"You're wondering why I asked you along and not Theon, aren't you? Well, don't think I haven't noticed how he's been treating you recently, and just because I was angry at you is no excuse. You are both my friends and it disgusts me that Theon thinks of gaining my favor as a competition."

"I won't deny that I hate Theon, Robb, but if you trust him that's good enough for me."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

Robb smiled and turned back to watching Bran ride, Canas had hated telling Robb what he wanted to hear, but he felt he had to, or else make Robb even madder, and if he wasn't by Robb's side then how could he protect him? Canas was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Bran ridding off into the woods until Robb tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bran's ridden out of sight, come on, we better make sure he's alright so I can yell at him," said Robb as he started walking in the direction he last saw Bran. Canas followed him into the woods when they could hear voices, they looked at each other and began to run in the direction the voices were coming from. They came across five men and two women surrounding Bran on his horse, all dressed in an assortment of furs, one with a spear was keeping Bran from riding the horse forward, while two more were trying to cut the straps off the saddle. "Wildlings," whispered Robb.

"Let him go and I'll let you all live," said Robb, as he and Canas both drew their swords. They all turned to the two northmen and when realizing they had them outnumbered, began to advance forward. Canas was on them in a second, slashing the first one across the throat, and using his momentum from the swing to deflect the second one's attack, he kicked that one in the stomach as the third and fourth lunged at him. Canas spun to avoid the fourth one's spear, and brought his sword up, cutting the third one from groin to chest. The second and fourth backed off, surprised at their opponents speed and skill. Canas pressed the attack, driving inside of his opponent's spear, he shoved his sword through the third one's face, the fourth one stabbed at him once again, Canas side stepped and grabbed the shaft of the spear, swinging his sword downward with all his strength, and chopping off the head. The wildling looked dumbfounded at the useless shaft of wood in his hands, only to look and have Canas' sword shoved through his face. The last remaining wildling dropped to his knees and began to beg for his life, Canas ran him through without a second thought.

Canas turned to see Robb had killed a wildling, and was standing, holding a wildling woman by the hair, while the other wildling had a hold of Bran. "Back off or I'll kill him! I mean it! You let us go!"

The fight had drawn Canas behind the man, and it was simple enough to walk up behind him and club him over the head with the hilt of his sword. The man collapsed and dropped Bran, Robb quickly rushed over to see if he was alright.

"I'm alright Robb," said Bran, "Canas that was incredible! You're the best swordsman I've ever seen!"

Robb picked up Bran and helped him back onto his horse, as Canas stood over the last remaining wildling, holding his sword loosely by his side. She didn't seem inclined to move, after seeing Canas cut through four of her companions like it was nothing.

"You," said Robb, approaching the wildling woman, "will come back with us to Winterfell," he then turned to Canas, "we'll interrogate her there and find out how she got south of the wall."

Canas nodded and grabbed her fiercely by the hair and yanked her up to her feet, and pushed her in the direction they had tied their horses.

"Canas," said Robb, as they walked side by side, "Bran was right, I fought one man and it was difficult, while I saw you cut through four like it was nothing, the only other man I've seen fight that well is your uncle."

Being compared to his uncle made Canas beam with pride, he also felt a little jealous, he didn't want to be in his uncle's shadow forever. He would keep training and get even better, he'd be mentioned on the same level as, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, the King would beg him to be on the Kingsguard and every lad at play would pretend to be him, he would be a legend. They rode on in silence back to Winterfell, and as a they rode through the gates, Robb ordered two guardsmen to take their wildling prisoner to a cell, and as Hodor helped Bran from his horse and carried him off to Maester Luwin, they were surprised to see Arya and Case come walking up to them.

"Arya? Case? What are the two of you doing here?" Asked Robb, the confusion in his voice evident.

"It's a long story Lord Robb," replied Case.

"No it's not," said Arya, "the prince is a little shit, that's the story. Why did those two guardsmen take that women to a cell?"

"Arya watch your language…" said Robb, "and it's a long story."

"No it's not," said Canas, "wildlings are shits too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Horus Greystark**

 **A/N: I know the timelines don't always add up, and it's really easy nitpicking it, but it's a real headache figuring it out and I just decided to just write and not worry about it, lazy I know, but I don't really care that much about the timeline, I care more about the narrative.** **Thanks to** **.737** **for the review and thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited my story, I'm very self-conscious about my writing and you have all been a big help. Next chapter will be a POV from Jaxon.**

"Mine and my family's condolences to you at this difficult time," said Smalljon Umber as they all sat together in Beren's solar, "the times I had met your father, he always seemed to be a strong and wise man, and I am sorry to have arrived now, entertaining a guest is the last thing on your mind."

"Don't worry yourself Smalljon," replied Beren, "it was my father's time, but thank you, you're a good man."

"Hopefully good enough to become your brother by marriage, your sister is very pretty, though I think it would be best if we waited a few years before marriage, she is quite young."

"I couldn't agree more, she is much too young to be married," said Beren, "joining our two houses will strengthen both of us."

Horus began to tune the two of them out as they droned on and on in their negotiations and lordly speak. He didn't know why Beren had asked him to be here as well, what could he possibly contribute as the third born son? No matter, he just hoped this would end soon, then he could leave and do the thing he should have done a long time ago. He would be going down to the village near the castle and telling his favorite girl there he could longer see her. There had been many whores and fisherman's daughters for Horus, never fucking the same one twice, except for one. Her name was Sera and she was a lovely girl the same age as him. He had thought he loved her, but in truth, it was just youthful lust and his brother had had enough. _You are the son of a lord, you cannot marry a daughter of a fisherman,_ Beren had told him, and he was right.

Suddenly Horus realized they had stopped talking, and were looking at him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

Smalljon laughed while Beren shook his head. "We asked if you also agreed with this betrothal, brother."

"I see no problem with it, though I don't see how my opinion can carry much weight. The brother you should be asking is Canas, he's always been fiercely protective of our sister."

"Beren said as much, I plan on stopping by Winterfell on my way back to Last Hearth to meet him," said Smalljon, "and if that's enough my lords I'd like a meal and some sleep."

Beren and Horus both nodded as Smalljon stood and walked out of the room, and as soon as he left Horus saw Beren drop his lordly façade, his face changing drastically, making him look much older and so very tired.

"It feels strange, being called 'Lord Beren', father was the lord for so long, I don't think I will ever live up to his legacy."

"Don't worry about living up to father's legacy, you'll create your own, you'll be a great lord, I know it," Horus said.

"You never pay very good attention brother," said Beren

"What?"

Horus was surprised when Beren started laughing, "You can never pay attention when you have to sit still, how many times did Maester Qarson rap your knuckles with that stick of his?"

"Too many times," Horus said as he laughed, "I hate having to stay still, you knew that and you told me to sit in on your meeting."

"Your opinion will always carry weight here brother, that's why I asked you for it, you may think differently than I do about something, and it's always good to have a second opinion."

"So that is going to be my life brother? Living here? Serving you and your children until I die? I can't do that brother; I need to forge my own path."

Beren hung his head, "I know, but wherever you go, know that you will always have a home here, that there will always be a place at my table for you."

Horus stood up, he put his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "I know Beren, and I'm not leaving anytime soon, I won't be going anywhere until after Jenny's wedding, then, I don't know."

"Everything will change, won't it? In a few more years, I'll be the only one left here."

Horus laughed and shook his older brother's shoulder, "I doubt that, by then you'll be surrounded by all your children, one of which, you'll name after me."

Beren laughed then, "You're right, and I'll name my son after you, when the seven hells freeze over."

Both brothers laughed then, and Horus took his leave, Beren would be fine, they'd all be fine. Horus was sad his father had died, but he had never been very close to him. He loved his father, but they just never got along, his father being a very honorable man, and Horus' tendency to fuck every woman he meets caused them to clash. In honor of his father, he was done, no more fisherman's daughters, no more whores, and no more of the castle's serving wenches, his mother always dismissed them when she found out anyway. Horus was on a mission today, he was going to see Sera and end it.

Horus made his way out of the keep and towards the stables, heading for his horse. Stone Keep sat close to the shore, it's intention had always been to spot and potentially repel ironborn raiders, and there was a fishing village just a short ride from the castle by the sea. Horus rehearsed in his head over and over what he was going to, hopefully it would be relatively painless for them both.

As he rode into the village, everyone was noticing him and recognizing him, it wasn't hard for them, regarding some of the looks he was getting from the girls, and their fathers. As he rode closer to Sera's home he began to break out in a nervous sweat, a very uncharacteristic thing for him. Horus dismounted and knocked on the door, he was surprised that it was Sera that answered.

"Horus! You're back!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Yes," said Horus as he pushed her away.

"Would you like to come in? My parents won't be home for a while," she said with a smile, and Horus knew what she was thinking, he wanted to, she was very pretty, but he couldn't.

"No, I can't, we have to stop doing this."

Sera looked crestfallen, she wasn't dumb, she knew it would end eventually. She had just hoped it would be a different time. "I understand, I do love you Horus, but I've always known you didn't feel the same. I guess I just hoped you'd grow to love me."

"I'm so sorry Sera."

"What's her name?" Sera asked him.

"What?" Horus was caught off guard.

"Horus, I'm not a fool, you would only be ending this if there was another."

"It doesn't matter, it'll never happen, I need to accept my lot in life," Horus said.

Sera was struggling not to cry, she was going to tell him, but now she couldn't, not without making it worse. "Go, just go, I love you Horus, but you're right, you're highborn and I'm just a fisherman's daughter. We can never see each other again; I hope you understand that."

"I do," said Horus as he turned around and walked away.

Sera walked back inside and shut door, tears running down her face, wondering what she was going to do with Horus Greystark's child, growing inside her.

As Horus rode back to the castle, he saw a rider, riding hard in his direction, as he got closer he recognized it as his cousin Artos.

Artos stopped his horse right in front of him, "Horus, Beren needs you back at the castle now!"

"Why? What's wrong?!"

"Lord Eddard Stark has been imprisoned, and Lord Robb has called the banners. We're marching south!"

"What of our uncle?" asked Horus.

"We don't know, but Lord Beren needs you to help prepare, we march for Winterfell tomorrow."

They rode hard back to Stone Keep, exhausting their horses, and when they rode up, they immediately went straight to Beren's solar, where Smalljon and Beren were in deep discussion.

"I'll ride with you to Winterfell, my father will be there with the men from Last Hearth soon after, and then we'll kill Lannisters together."

Beren nodded and looked up to see his brother and cousin walk in. "Good, you're both here, Artos, you will remain at Stone Keep as castellan," Artos opened his mouth to protest but Beren cut across him. "I will broker no argument cousin; I need you here to watch over my family."

Artos nodded as Beren turned to Horus, "Horus, you will command the horse, and I will ride in the vanguard. We leave tomorrow, any questions?"

They both nodded, the instructions were clear and there was much to do, unfortunately, a lot of that was going to fall on Horus' shoulders as their mother walked in, quite flustered.

"Beren, Juliana has gone into labor, the baby will be here soon."

Beren looked shocked and unsure, so Horus took charge. "Brother, I can handle things here, go to your wife and see your firstborn."

Beren nodded and smiled at his brother, then ran off, Horus sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Bonus chapter! Here's a chapter from Jaxon's perspective.**

 **Jaxon Greystark**

They should've left Kings Landing by now, but Ned had insisted they stop at a brothel, to see another of King Robert's bastards. Why, Jaxon would never know, the longer they stayed the more dangerous it was for them. Lady Catelyn had arrived at the capitol saying the Lannisters were behind Bran's fall, and Joffrey had sent an assassin to finish him off. Ned believed her, though he scolded her for killing the cutthroat and Jaxon was both proud of his nephew and disappointed at the same time for his foolishness. Then it had gotten worse, Lady Catelyn had captured Tyrion Lannister and took him to her sister in the Vale, and the Queen had been outraged, and it didn't help that Ned claimed his wife had been acting on his command.

Jaxon wanted to go home, not to Winterfell, but to Stone Keep, to be with his family. He was shocked and saddened to hear of his brother's death, they hadn't spoken since Case had gone there to foster, and even then it had been very formal and devoid of emotion. _I'm sorry brother, I wasn't fast enough, forgive me brother, now I am the last one left of us._ He was the last of his brothers, and he had a feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, that he didn't have long for this world. As he stood there in the hall, while that scum Baelish and Ned, were in the room speaking to the mother of Robert's most recent bastard, Jory and a couple more guardsmen were there too. Jaxon had told Ned they didn't need the men, but Ned had insisted.

Ned walked out of the room, followed by Baelish, and told them, "I've seen what I needed to see, we should go now, it's time we returned to Winterfell."

Jaxon and Jory nodded, and began to walk with Ned out of the brothel as they walked outside they saw something interesting and altogether not surprising. Here came the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister, followed by several Lannister men, "Such a small pack of wolves," said the Kingslayer arrogantly.

"Stand back Ser! This man is the Hand of the King," Jory exclaimed.

"Was the Hand of the King, now I'm not sure what he is, lord of somewhere very far away."

"What is the meaning of this Lannister," said Baelish.

"Get back inside where it's safe Littlefinger, I'm looking for my brother, you remember my brother Lord Stark? Blonde hair, sharp tongue, short man?"

"I remember him well," replied Ned.

"It seems he had some trouble on the road. You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?"

"He was taken by my command to answer for his crimes."

"My Lords! I'll bring the City Watch!" Baelish exclaimed. 

"Come, Stark. I'd rather you die sword in hand." 

"If you threaten my Lord again..." Jory said as he stepped forward.

Jaxon then spoke for the first time, "Jory back up, leave the Kingslayer to me if it comes to that, and Lannister, do not threaten Lord Stark again." 

"Threaten? As in, I'm going to open your Lord from balls to brains and see what Starks are made of?" The Kingslayer said, even more of his arrogance evident. 

"You kill me, your brother's a dead man." Ned shouted at him. 

"You're right. Take him alive! Kill his men!"

Jory, ignoring what Jaxon had told him, rushed forward to attack the Kingslayer. Jaxon tried to rush forward too but was stopped by two Lannister guardsmen. Jaxon sighed and drew his sword, and rushed to both men, cutting them down with practiced ease. Just as he ran up to where Jory was engaging the Kingslayer, he gave out a shout of anger when he saw Jory fall backwards, a knife in his eye. Jaxon rushed at the Kingslayer, attacking him in a fury as the prick smiled, "Finally an opponent that is worth my time."

Jaxon ignored the man's arrogant words as they began their dance of death. Lannister was good, very good, but he wasn't as good as he thought he was, and he was dreadfully out of practice. Jaxon trained twice a day, and would've been ashamed of himself for letting his skills slip at all. The Kingslayer was predictable and sluggish, and seemed to be tiring rather easily. Jaxon knew though if he was on the top of his game, it would be harder to determine the winner of this fight. There it was, the Kingslayer slipped up on a feint to Jaxon's head and left himself vulnerable, Jaxon head-butted him in the face and followed up with a kick to his chest, knocking the Kingslayer onto his back and pointing his sword at the man's throat. "Call off your men and I'll let you live."

"Funny," said a voice behind Jaxon, "I was about to say the same thing."

Jaxon turned to see a Lannister guardsman with his spear pointed at Ned's chest. Ned was laying on the ground, blood coming from a leg wound where he'd been stabbed from behind. Jaxon looked at the Kingslayer and sighed as he dropped his sword. The Kingslayer jumped up, the front of his shirt covered in blood from his nose, and retrieved his sword. He was angry, angry Jaxon had beat him and mounted the horse one of his men brought him.

"My brother Lord Stark, we want him back," Lannister said as he rode off, his men following him.

Jaxon then rushed over to Ned, laying on the ground, "I'm sorry Ned, I shouldn't have been so focused on the Kingslayer."

"Not your fault, they killed Heward and Wyl, threw spears through them, and Jory, oh Gods, I'm sorry Martyn, I'm so sorry," mercifully Ned passed out then, just as the Gold cloaks showed up.

"Get me a horse, I need to get Lord Stark to a maester. NOW!"

The gold cloaks brought one forward, Jaxon threw Ned on the back and rode hard for the Red Keep.

Ned had been bedridden for a while and when he finally could get up and move, he needed the assistance of a cane and everything went from bad to worse, King Robert had been on a hunt and was gored by a boar, he was as good as dead, and wouldn't last much longer. So the King had named Ned regent, to rule until Prince Joffrey came of age, but Jaxon knew Joffrey would never be king as long as Ned had anything to say about it, and Joffrey, the spoiled little shit, would never give up the throne willingly.

Renly Baratheon had come to Ned with a plan, to seize Cersei Lannister's children and take control, Jaxon knew Ned would refuse, and say Stannis was the rightful king, and he was right, and Stannis would be a better king then Renly anyway. The prancing fool knew nothing of war, or how to lead men, any that joined his cause would desert him after their first battle. Jaxon had told him as much and the man had fled the city, leaving Ned with no choice but to turn to Baelish for help, he had told them the city watch was on their side. Jaxon had disapproved, but Ned said Lady Catelyn trusted him and had brokered no argument, so Jaxon had held his tongue, like he had so many times before.

They were going to the throne room "King Joffrey" had summoned them and Jaxon knew there would be blood. He was putting on his armor, he rarely wore it nowadays, he was getting older and walking around in armor hurt more than it helped, but it was good armor, strong and well-crafted. He buckled on his sword, part of him wished it was the valryian steel of Flayed Man's Folly, but he would rather die than allow it to fall into the hands of some fat southern lord who had a lot of gold or Gods forbid Joffrey take it, because Jaxon knew Canas would cut his way through anyone to reclaim their family's sword.

As they walked in a servant announced "All hail his Grace, Joffrey of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm _._ " Jaxon rolled his eyes, this boy was a bigger fool than he thought.

"I command the council to make all necessary arrangements for my coronation," Joffrey was saying as they walked in, "I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal councilors."

"Ser Barristan, I believe no man here could ever question your honor,"said Ned as he handed Ser Barristan King Robert's will.

"King Robert's seal. Unbroken," said Ser Barristan as he opened it up and read its contents. "Lord Eddard Stark is herein named Protector of the Realm, to rule as Regent until the heir come of age." 

"May I see that letter, Ser Barristan?" said Cersei as she held out her hand. "Protector of the realm. Is this meant to be your shield, Lord Stark? A piece of paper?" She said as she ripped up the paper in front of the whole court, Jaxon shook his head, this will end in blood.

"Those were the King's words," said Ser Barristan, the shock evident in his voice. 

"We have a new King now. Lord Eddard, when we last spoke you offered me some counsel.  
Allow me to return the courtesy. Bend the knee, My Lord. Bend the knee and swear loyalty to my son and we shall allow you to live out your days in the gray waste you call home."  
"Your son has no claim to the throne," replied Ned. 

"LIAR!" Joffrey shouted. 

"You condemn yourself with your own mouth, Lord Stark. Ser Barristan, seize this traitor," said Cersei with a smirk. 

"Ser Barristan is a good man, a loyal man. Do him no harm," said Ned as Jaxon drew his sword and moved in front of Ned. 

"You think he stands alone?" Cersei shouted at them.

"Kill him! Kill all of them, I command it!" shrieked Joffrey, the boy had no idea what he had just done.

"Commander! Take the Queen and her children into custody. Escort them back to the royal apartments and keep them there, under guard," commanded Ned. 

"Men of the Watch!" shouted Janos Slynt their commander.

"I want no bloodshed." said Ned. "Tell your men to lay down their swords. No one needs to die." 

"Now!" shouted Baelish and all hell broke loose, the City Watch betrayed them and began attacking Stark men and all bets were off.

Before they had gone to throne room Ned had told him. _If we are betrayed or overwhelmed, I am the only one that they will take alive, if that happens, get to the Queen, if you hold her at sword point we might be able to get out,_ and that is exactly what Jaxon did. He was lunging forward and cut Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard down before the man could move, two Lannister guardsmen rushed forward then and Jaxon took them down with ease, cutting one's throat and hamstringing the other before stabbing him while he was on the ground. Jaxon looked directly at Cersei and Joffrey, and saw fear in their eyes.

"Dog! Dog! Kill him!" shouted the scared little boy.

Here came Sandor Clegane, The Hound. Jaxon had wanted to kill this man since he threatened his son. Here he came wielding a large broadsword, Jaxon didn't even bother trying to block his swings, he dodged and ducked around the man until he was got behind him and stabbed him in the back of knee. However, before he could finish the man, he saw a flash of white armor and turned to see Ser Barristan striding towards him with his sword drawn, a rematch from the Battle of the Ruby Ford. Jaxon swung a mighty downward stroke at the old knight, and their blades locked together.

"I'm sorry Jaxon," said Ser Barristan, "but you deserve an honorable death and I am the only one that can give it to you."

Their fight began in earnest, people that witnessed it said it looked like both men were wielding four swords, because they were moving so fast. Their fight was all instinct, they were moving too fast to think, and neither could determine which had the upper hand, that is until The Hound pushed himself to his feet somehow and shoved his sword through Jaxon's back. Jaxon felt the pain, his sword slipped from his fingers and Ser Barristan with tears in his eyes, finished him with a cut across his throat. Blackness. Then suddenly, light, and they were all there, his brothers, his uncles, and his father.

"Welcome brother," said Jon Greystark, "it's good to see you."

Tears came to his eyes, "Jon, I'm so sorry."

"Enough of that brother, I was unfair to you, and I wish we had reconciled in life, but we have an eternity now together. Welcome to heaven brother, you deserve to be here, more than others. Now let us go to the feast where the food lasts forever, and the ale never runs out."

Jaxon smiled and followed his family, all the weight, everything he had carried his whole life, was slowly washing away, and he felt truly at peace, for the first time in many years.


End file.
